In general, a home power distributor is provided with an electrical leakage breaker in order to avoid over-current from flowing and fire from breaking out. However, the electrical leakage breaker may only operate when a total amount of current consumed by all home appliances which are electrically connected to the power distributor exceeds a preset level, and thus there may be limitations in ensuring the safety of respective home appliances.
In addition, when electrical current leaks in a heater provided with an electrical leakage breaker circuit, a power supply path of a heating section is cut off to stop power supply to the heater. However, in this case when the power is reset, electrocution may occur due to a re-supply of power.